My Achilles Heel
by aslongaswe'retogether123
Summary: SPOILERS! If you haven't read MoA I wouldn't read this! And for those of you who have read MoA and suffered Uncle Rick's major trolling, this is something that I thought could happen to Percy and Annabeth. And pray to the Gods that it never happens! I apologize for the useless summary but I'm not sure how to summarize my fanifc. (please read the AN at the top)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I apologize for any grammatical errors. And if you haven't read MoA i suggest that you don't read this. I also changed the Achilles heel thing. Just for the sake of the story.

Ok I'm gonna stop talking now.

Percy's POV:

Tartarus was worse than I could have ever imagined, but what I hated the most was seeing Annabeth in so much pain. She would wake up screaming and drenched in sweat and there was absolutely nothing that I could do to help her! Gods! I hated feeling like that.

I was starting to feel drowsy so I started to shake Annabeth awake so that she could take over for a bit. Suddenly I heard an ear piercing roar that I recognized instantly. The Minotaur.

Oh come on! Could I never get a break! I'm in Tartarus for the Gods sake!

Realizing that I was just talking to myself I woke up Annabeth, grabbed what little gear we had, and started running while dragging a half awake Annabeth behind me. I had no idea were the Hades I was running to, but I just wanted to get Annabeth to safety. The Minotaur was catching up to us and fast.

Before I knew it, I was being grabbed from behind and flung back down against the cold floor. I tried to breath but it was painful. All I could do was hear Annabeth yelling my name. Knowing that I had no other choice I hauled myself up off the ground and began to fight the ugly monster. I don't know how long we were fighting for but I was starting to slow down, and so was Annabeth. I was about to attack again when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. The Minotaur was about to swing his axe at Annabeth. I ran over to her as fast as my legs would take me but before I could process what I was doing I felt immense pain coming from the small of my back and I immediately knew what happened.

The axe had hit the small of my back. It hit my Achilles heel.

The pain was like nothing I had experienced before. It was indescribable. But as soon as I felt the pain subsiding I knew what was happening.

I was dying.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! You can thank my friends for this. We're always talking about what could happen while Percy & Annabeth are in Tartarus, & one friend mentioned the Minotaur. So this can to mind. If you want a second chapter tell me. I already have it written down. But i won't post it if no one likes my story.

So PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely reader's! I have one thing that I would like to point out. In the first chapter I stated that I gave Percy his Achilles heel for the point of my story. I am aware the Percy lost his Achilles heel in The Son of Neptune. Sorry about that. Now enough of my rambling. ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

No! That axe was meant for me! Why did Percy have to interfere!

Over come with what had happened, I battled like I have never battled before. I managed to finally kill the damn monster, but that didn't matter. Percy was all that I cared about right now.

I rushed over to him as fast as I was able to on a broken ankle and I looked at him in horror. Percy was hunched over with sweat all over his body.

The axe hit his mortal spot.

I dropped down to my knees and closed my eyes. I opened them to find Percy's beautiful sea green eyes staring right back at mine. I finally gave in and asked the question I have been dying to ask him.

"Percy . . . Why'd you do it. Why would you fall into this hell with me?" It took no time at all for him to reply, but not in his normal voice. No, his voice was now weak and tired.

"Because, Annabeth, without you I have nothing to live for. You know, it was never this spot that was my weakness." I looked at him with tear filled eye's. "Annabeth, you are my Achilles heel. You're the one that saved me from drowning in the River Styx. I love you Wise Girl."

I was bawling my eyes out at this point. I bent down and kissed him on the lips.

When I sat back up, a piece of my hair fell into my face. Percy lifted his arm and tried to tuck it behind my ear but he just didn't have any energy left and his arm fell back down to his side. He took one last moment and said, "Thank-you for being the best girlfriend I ever had. I love you Annabeth."

"Seaweed Brain. I love you too. I won't ever forget you. You will always be with me."

"As long as we're together." And with that he drew his final breath, and closed his tear filled eyes.

"Good bye Percy."

**Ok now I have a question. I have started writing a companion fic to this. Should I post it? Ok so please review! It mean's a lot! **


End file.
